Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of tea or coffee brewing. More particularly, the invention pertains to a single cup brewer with a spherical or truncated sphere plug.
Description of Related Art
Steeping coffee grounds in hot water and then allowing the resulting coffee to drain by gravity into a receptacle below is known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 111,861, entitled “Coffee Pot” and issued Feb. 14, 1871 to Miller, discloses a pot with an inner cylinder for steeping tea or coffee and a drain to allow flow between the inner cylinder and the main chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 246,785, entitled “Coffee Pot” and issued Sep. 6, 1881 to Kappner, discloses a pot for steeping coffee with a drain to allow flow between an upper chamber and a lower chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,317,717, entitled “Coffee Urn” and issued Oct. 7, 1919 to McKenney, discloses another design of a pot for steeping coffee with a drain to allow flow between an upper portion and a lower portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,665,143, entitled “Coffeepot” and issued Apr. 3, 1928 to McMillan et al., discloses another design of a pot for steeping coffee with a drain to allow flow between an upper chamber and a lower chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,962,493, entitled “Coffee Making Apparatus” and issued Jun. 12, 1934 to Ferris, discloses yet another design of a pot for steeping tea or coffee with a drain to allow flow between an upper chamber and a lower chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,965, entitled “Safety and Drain-Preventing Infusing Tea Maker” and issued Dec. 11, 2001 to Lin Tien, discloses a single cup coffee or tea steeping pot with a drain in the bottom to allow flow out of the steeping pot and into a cup.
None of these devices, however, can be manufactured using the same type of plastic material throughout, with extreme simplicity, very low manufacturing cost, and easy cleaning in a dishwasher after use.
The above-mentioned patents are hereby incorporated by reference herein.